Isolder
El príncipe Isolder era el heredero formal, o Chume'da, del Consorcio de Hapes. Como el segundo hijo de la Reina Madre Ta'a Chume, no se esperaba que Isolder gobernara. Sin embargo, después de que su hermano Kalen fuera asesinado, Isolder partió encubierto a buscar a la persona responsable. Impresionada por haber encontrado al culpable, su madre le otorgó el rango de Chume'da. En el 8 DBY, Isolder se enamoró de Leia Organa cuando ella fue a Hapes para sugerir una posible alianza entre la Nueva República y el Consorcio de Hapes. Sin embargo, ella fue secuestrada por Han Solo, antiguo contrabandista y ahora general de la Nueva República. Junto con el Caballero Jedi Luke Skywalker, él siguió a Han y Leia al planeta Dathomir, donde fueron capturados por la Bruja de Dathomir Teneniel Djo. Aunque al principio ella se sintió atraída por Skywalker, después se enamoró de Isolder, y se casó con él después de derrotar a Zsinj, un caudillo Imperial. Poco después de su boda con Teneniel, Ta'a Chume abdicó como Reina Madre, e Isolder y Teneniel llegaron a gobernar el Consorcio. Isolder y Teneniel tuvieron una hija, Tenel Ka, que entrenó como Jedi y fue la nueva Chume'da del Cúmulo de Hapes. Sin embargo, la relación entre Isolder y Teneniel se volvió difícil, especialmente cuando Ta'a Chume se enojó con Tenel Ka porque se rehusó a tomar la corona de Hapes. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Isolder fue clave para permitir que la Armada Real Hapana participara en la desastrosa Batalla de Fondor, y después sufrió la muerte de su esposa ocasionada por su propia madre. Sin embargo, Tenel Ka asumió el trono en vez de su amiga Jaina Solo, que había sido manipulada por Ta'a Chume para que tomara el trono. Después de coronar a su hija como la nueva Reina Madre, Isolder fungió como su asesor, y le ayudó a lidiar con las políticas de Hapes. Posteriormente Isolder se convertiría en el abuelo de Allana, la hija de Tenel Ka y el Jedi Jacen Solo, aunque la identidad de su padre era un secreto guardado por muy pocos, incluyendo a Isolder. Hacia el final de la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, Isolder fue asesinado por el mismo Solo, que se había convertido en el Señor Sith Darth Caedus, cuando le rompió el cuello con la Fuerza mientras Isolder trataba de salvar a su hija y su nieta de un nanovirus enviado para matarlas. Biografía Personalidad Isolder fue considerado audaz y valiente, pero también era facil de manipular, sobre todo, de su madre.Después averiguó que fue ella quien palneó la muerte de su hermano y su novia, y por eso, Isolder se distanció de su madre y desafió a su madre al casarse con una offwolder en lugar de con una típca Hapana noble. Era un piloto experto,después de haber sido el más joven de prosgrado en la historia de la escuela de vuelo Hapana a los 15 años;él usó sus habilidades de piloto muchas veces. También fue uno de los pocos Hapanos en aprender Galáctica norma básica, que hablaba con un espeso acento hapano. Él creyó en la jerarquía del ser. Cuando se encontró con Luke Skywalker, se sorprendió y se molestó al ver que Luke lo trataba igual que a los droides y a los animales diversos.Inicialmente se puso celoso ante ésta igualdad, pero después fue entendiendo como Skywalker hacía las cosas. También era firme creyente en el derecho de los nobles para gobernar. Relaciones amorosas Leia Organa Cuando la princesa Leia Organa Solo llegó a Hapes para discutir una posible alianza entre la Nueva República y Cúmulo de Hapes, Isolder la vio y se enamoró de ella. Después de que ella dejara Hapes, Isolder le preguntó a su madre si podía casarse con ella y ésta aceptó, aunque no creia que Leia fuera apta para gobernar Hapes.Isolder se presentó ante Leia en una ceremonia en Coruscant para pedirle el matrimonio. Leia en primer lugar se sorprendió ante la oferta, auqnue estuvo de acuerdo en pasar tiempo en Hapes con Isolder cuando la madre de éste mandó a unos asesinos para que la mataran e Isolder le savó la vida.Antes de que pudieran salir del planeta, Han Solo, amargado, ya que, había estado enamorado de Leia, la secuestró y la llevó a Dathomir.Isolder la encontró con Luke Skywalker, un Caballero Jedi, y Leia prefirió a Isolder antes que a Han Solo.Pero Isolder se enamoró de una bruja que lo había llevado como esclavo,Teneniel Djo, y Leia volvió a caer en un amor a solas. Teneneniel Djo Tenenniel Djo e isolder se conocieron en los restos de Chu`unthor. Ella había tenido una visión en la que decía que encontraría su amor en los restos de Chu`unthor y había pensado erroneamente que era Luke Skywalker, un Caballero Jedi, que viajaba junto con Isolder para encontrar a Leia Organa que había sido secuestrada por un contrabandista, Han Solo.Los tres viajaron al Clan Montaña Cantoy se reunieron con Leia y su secuestrador.Leia aceptó el matrimonio con Isolder y exigió que Teneniel se lo vendiera. Ella le a Isolder, que estaba enamorado de ella, que todavía estaba enamorada de Lucas. Poco después, Teneniel se enteró de que Lucas no tenía intención de casarse con ella y por eso Teneniel aceptó casarse con Isolder. Dos años más tarde, el matrimonio tuvo una hija, Teneniel quería que siguiera su camino, mientras que Isolder quería que fuera criada como una princesa; esa sería una de las discutas que hicieron que su matrimonio empezase a romperse. La relación terminó con la muerte de Teneniel por Ni`Korish. Apariciones *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Balance Point'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Tempest'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' Fuentes thumb|El [[Príncipe/Leyendas|príncipe Isolder con su madre, Ta'a Chume.]] *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * Notas y referencias Véase también *Casa Real Hapana Enlaces externos * Categoría:Figuras de gobierno Categoría:Hapanos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personal de la Coalición Jedi Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Realeza